


Shakespeare in drabble

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble basate su una serie di citazioni di Shakespeare.Scritta per Ka93.





	Shakespeare in drabble

Shakespeare in drabble

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Il giusto

_ Non vi è corazza più forte di un cuore incontaminato!  _

_ Tre volte armato è chi difende il giusto; e inerme, sebbene coperto di ferro,  _

_ è colui la cui coscienza è corrotta dall'ingiustizia. _

  
  


Al Satan gettò indietro la testa, spalancò la bocca mostrando i denti aguzzi e scoppiò a ridere.

Goku era abbandonato inerme sotto di lui, il sangue gli colava lungo le ferite.  Il demone teneva gli occhi sgranati. La pelle liscia e verde del suo capo rifletteva la luce del sole.  
\- Non posso lasciarlo vincere ... per il pianeta, i miei amici ... perché non è giusto - pensò il bambino. Chiuse un pugno, vi caricò un’onda energetica e spiccò il volo urlando. Trapassò da parte a parte il nemico con un pugno, precipitando dall’altra parte.

“Ho vinto” sussurrò, perdendo i sensi.

[102]

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.2 Neutro caotico

_ Il buono e il cattivo dipendono dal pensiero di chi li rende tali. _

Goku si sdraiò a faccia in su, osservando le nuvole candide sfrecciare sul cielo azzurro sopra di lui. Mise le braccia dietro la testa e alzò lo sguardo sul saiyan seduto accanto a lui.

“Vegeta. Perché uccidevi le persone? Tu non sei veramente cattivo” sussurrò. Vegeta si deterse la fronte sudata con la mano.

“Tu come fai a sapere che è una cosa cattiva?” chiese.

“Me lo ha…”. Iniziò a rispondere Goku.

“… insegnato mio nonno. E se il tuo nonnino ti avesse insegnato il contrario? Non penseresti che è una cosa buona e non cattiva” chiese Vegeta, interrompendolo. Goku strinse le labbra e piegò il capo.

  
  
  
  


Cap.3 Mr. Satan

_ Il vecchio proverbio ha ragione:  _

_ il vaso vuoto è quello che rende il suono più ampio. _

Mr. Satan alzò la cintura dorata al cielo e gridò. Uno scroscio di applausi e grida si diffusero tutte intorno a lui. L’uomo sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, mentre le persone sugli spalti si alzavano in piedi.

“Satan! Satan!”. Le ovazioni della gente rimbombavano nell’arena di combattimento. Mr. Satan gonfiò il petto, il vento muoveva i suoi capelli neri.

“Il grande eroe che ci ha salvato da Cell è qui con noi!” urlò il giornalista nel microfono che teneva davanti al viso.

Dall’altra parte dello schermo del televisore, Gohan sbadigliò. Allungò la mano, prese il telecomando e spense l’apparecchio.

“Folle intere di sciocchi che non conoscono la verità” sussurrò.

[108].

  
  
  
  


Cap.4 Nessun rancore

_ E chi muore senza portare nella propria tomba _

_ almeno una pedata ricevuta in dono da un qualche amico? _

Goku si mise in bocca due spiedini, tolse la carne dagli stecchi e masticò rumorosamente, ingoiando tutto in un boccone. Dall’interno della Capsule co. proveniva della musica veloce e ripetitiva con dei suoni simili a flauti di sottofondo. Vegeta si avvicinò all’altro e dalla griglia prese un salsicciotto, portandoselo alla bocca, lo addentò leccandosi le labbra.

“Per la storia del Majin…”. Iniziò.  Goku gli sorrise.

“Dimenticala” rispose.

“Non sei arrabbiato? Io vendicativo come sono volevo come minimo la tua testa su una picca” sussurrò Vegeta. Goku gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e scoppiò a ridere.

“Ogni combattimento con te è per me un gesto d’affetto, amico mio” rispose.

[109].

  
Attenzione, in questa drabble sono tutti volutamente Ooc.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.5 Stregati dalla luna

_ E' tutta colpa della Luna,  
quando si avvicina troppo alla Terra fa impazzire tutti _

“Quando fai così non ti sopporto proprio!” sbraitò Goku. Dimenò le mani e corrugò la fronte, digrignando i denti. 

Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò.

“Mi dispiace Kakaroth. Non credevo che Gohan domani avesse un esame così importante, ma aveva bisogno di staccare dai libri per un po’” rispose a bassa voce. 

Goku scosse il capo schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Urca, la prossima volta chiedimelo” si lamentò. 

Chichi li guardò, sgranò gli occhi, scuotendo il capo. Si allontanò dal salotto, raggiunse la cucina e si avvicinò a Bulma.

“Cosa sta succedendo oggi?! Sono impazziti tutti?” chiese.

“Saiyan, vengono influenzati dalla luna in questo periodo” rispose Bulma.

[110].

  
  
  


Cap.6 Nessuna pietà

_ Non c'è belva tanto feroce che non abbia un briciolo di pietà,  
ma io non ne ho alcuno, quindi non sono una belva. _

La donna strinse a sé il bambino, il piccolo singhiozzava tenendo il vestito della madre con entrambe le manine e nascondeva il viso tra i suoi seni.

Vegeta avanzò verso i due, le sue iridi nere erano grigie e vuote. Proseguì con una serie di passi cadenzati, il sangue macchiava i suoi guanti bianchi.

“E’ proprio una belva” sussurrò Zarbon.  Freezer ghignò e negò con il capo.

“No, non una semplice belva” bisbigliò. Dimenò la coda ed alzò la testa.

“Vegeta, non voglio sopravvissuti!” ordinò. Vegeta annuì.

“Ai suoi ordini,  _Mylord_ ” sussurrò. Allungò un braccio e lanciò un’onda di energia, spazzando via la donna ed il figlio.

[107].

  
  
  
  


Cap.7 E tosto arrivò il pianto

_ Quanto spesso gli uomini sono stati allegri poco prima di morire! _

Il vento faceva stormire le foglie blu degli alberi e piegava gli steli d’erba dello stesso colore. Vegeta si puntellava con i gomiti, tenendo ritta la schiena. Teneva la testa piegata all’indietro, aveva gli occhi chiusi e la sua bocca era spalancata, rideva e la sua risata risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Ed il supersaiyan ti ucciderà, maledetta lucertola” disse a Freezer davanti a lui. Goku, al fianco del principe, lo guardava con la fronte corrugata. Freezer alzò la mano e dal suo indice teso partì un raggio, questo trafisse il petto di Vegeta trapassandogli da parte a parte il cuore. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e sputò sangue.

[105].

  
  
  
  


Cap.8 Amanti della notte

_ Se l'amore è cieco, tanto meglio si accorda con la notte _

“Cosa fai?” domandò una voce maschile alle sue spalle. Bulma teneva la mano appoggiata al vetro della finestra e guardava il cielo stellato all’esterno.

“Quello che ho fatto durante tutta la giornata, mentre tu eri ad allenarti” sussurrò.  Vegeta avanzò verso di lei, la sua figura era un’ombra nella stanza in penombra.

“Cosa cercavi fuori dalla finestra?” chiese.

\- Mi sono chiesta se potevo cambiarti o resterai un assassino, mio amante – pensò Bulma.

“Invidio le coppie alla luce del sole” rispose. Vegeta la raggiunse, le cinse i fianchi con il braccio e si piegò in avanti.

“Io, però, sono la notte, non il giorno” rispose roco. Bulma lo baciò.

[109].

  
  
  
  


Cap.9 Vecchi errori

_ Un discorso canagliesco dorme nell'orecchio di uno sciocco _

“Maestro Piccolo, Crilin mi ha detto…” biascicò Gohan, singhiozzando. Si passò le mani sul viso umido di lacrime.

Il namecciano avvolse le spalle del più giovane con il proprio mantello bianco.

“Ha detto che non potevo lasciare Pan con te, perché tu non mi avevi preso con te per affetto quando ero piccolo. Volevi rendermi una macchina per uccidere, così avrei eliminato mio padre e avremmo conquistato il pianeta” farfugliò il mezzosangue. I suoi occhi erano arrossati.

 “Non ascoltarli, furono sciocchi quel giorno a lasciarti a me, e lo sono oggi a non capire quanto mi hai cambiato” rispose Junior, accarezzando la guancia di Gohan che gli sorrise.

[108].

  
  
  
  


Cap.10 La morte di Paragas

_ Quanto è più crudele del morso di un serpente l'ingratitudine di un figlio! _

Paragas si sedette nella sua navicella candida e sprofondò nella poltroncina, mentre il portellone si chiudeva.

“Mio figlio mi vendicherà, uccidendo quegli stupidi pagliacci” sibilò. Ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò la propria mano, mentre il veicolo si alzava da terra.

“Lui, la mia arma migliore, da sotto il mio controllo mi regalerà l’universo” sussurrò roco. Il terreno sotto la navicella tremò, sotto il peso dei passi di Broly. Quest’ultimo afferrò la navicella tra le braccia ed iniziò a stritolarla.

“Muori, padre!” gridò. Paragas sgranò gli occhi, mentre la navicella si ripiegava su se stessa schiacciandolo al suo interno. Broly lasciò cadere il mezzo con il cadavere all’interno.

[108]

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.11 Vegeta the lion

_ Può ben dire la sua un leone, quando a dir la loro c'è tanti asini in giro. _

“Non ho capito perché Bulma preferisce Vegeta. Quel saiyan si sente così superiore” si lamentò Yamcha.

“Sì, quello scimmione ha sempre una cattiva parola per tutti”. Gli fece eco Oolong. Genio annuì un paio di volte e si portò un bicchiere di aranciata alle labbra, sorseggiandolo.

“Già, Vegeta non capisce che ci siamo anche noi, che anche noi abbiamo le nostre opinioni” si lamentò. Guardò Yamcha mettere i piedi sopra il tavolinetto.

Le loro voci arrivavano fino all’orecchio di Vegeta steso sopra la cupola color crema della Capsule corporation.

“Parlate quanto volete invidiosi, Bulma preferisce me a un traditore, un maiale e un vecchio bavoso” sussurrò il principe dei saiyan.

[110].

  
  
Cap.12 Passato

_ L'ambizione la ritengo di natura così aerea da essere soltanto l'ombra di un'ombra. _

“Vegeta, pensavo che mi avresti odiato a vita per aver ucciso io Freezer” disse Goku. Vegeta si portò una lattina di birra alle labbra, ne sorseggiò il contenuto e scrollò le spalle.

“Forse un tempo, prima di capire che chi ambisce al dominio come lui può solo fare quella fine. Per mano mia o per mano di un altro, non vi poteva essere diverso epilogo” rispose secco. Goku si grattò la testa.

“Urca, che discorso strano” sussurrò.

“Mi accontento di non essere uno sciocco ambizioso come Lord Freezer. Lasciò quest’idiozia a chi desidera venire ucciso da un’ebete con l’unico merito di essere più forte di lui”. Concluse Vegeta.

[108].


End file.
